A WIP I gave up on
by OneWhoWritesThings
Summary: Just posting this for opinions, really. It was a request from someone awhile back, I crapped out part of this in one night, and never finished. So, tell me what you think, it has to do with the whole Dave/Terezi/Karkat love triangle thingie. Rated T for language, I suppose.


_**Your name is Terezi, and you've just woken up from another semi-painful session of pailing with your Kismesis, Gamzee. **_

You rub your eyes and sniff just a bit. This was not where you'd been doing your business however long ago it was. This area was entirely different. You were also.. Clothed? When did that happen? Were you dreaming..? You went to sit up, and then felt the warm liquid running down your chest, the familiar feel of the teal coloured blood slipping across your skin was no special thing. No. You weren't dreaming, that session did actually happen. You look around for a moment before spying another troll. Now who was this? "Hello?" You call out in a somewhat raspy voice.

The voice replies, and you instantly recognize who it is. "Terezi, what the fuck happened to you?" The voice asks. It's Karkat. You know it. "Oh. Karkat." You say, stretching yourself slightly. It hurt to move. Seems Gamzee had gotten just a bit too rough on you. Oh well, that wasn't on your mind at the moment. You were more concerned about Karkat seeing you like this, before you had a chance to clean up or anything at all.

You stayed quiet for a minute, and then run a hand through your hair. "How did I get here? And where am I?" You ask. "I found you, passed out and bleeding in Gamzee's hive. I'd gone over to see if he'd seen you but he wasn't even there. You're in my hive. What did he do to you?" He explained before asking you what'd happened. He sounded angry and first but.. He also sounded extremely concerned.

"Karkat.." You sigh. "Karkat, we were pailing. I don't know how you hadn't heard yet.. But Gamzee and I have a kismesisstude going on. This is.. A pretty normal thing. He gets rough, it's normal." You explain quietly. Karkat pauses. "..Kismesisstude? Since when?" He asks, sounding desperate to know. "Since.. Awhile ago." You say.

"Oh." Is all he can really say. You can tell he's concerned for you, but you don't want to hear it at the moment. You go to stand. There's a slight pain in your legs as well, but you choose to ignore it as you head for the door. "Thanks, I guess," You mumble, opening the door and quickly stepping out. "Terezi, wait, I-" Slam. Before he could finish you'd just closed the door.

You think back to this moment as you sit beside someone.. Someone you'd consider your Matesprit by now. Yes, you were sitting beside and holding hands with Dave. You loved him so much, he was cool, funny, and somewhat of a dork deep down. He made you smile and laugh all the time. The best part? He loved you, too.

"Yo, T-Z. What's up? You seem spaced out," He suddenly spoke and it jerked you out of your trip down memory lane. "Oh, it's nothing really." You say, looking over at him. Though his eyes were covered by those obnoxious shades you knew that he wasn't exactly impressed with your answer. "You sure? You looked upset while you were thinkin' there. Does this have to do with Karkat? Or Gamzee, even?" He asked, keeping a poker face.

You sigh. "I was just thinking about something that happened awhile ago." You say, hoping to leave it at that. "Yeah? Well, tell me what it was, I wanna know what made you look so upset." He says. You sigh again and explain the situation, just as you begin to finish up, guess who walks in? That's right, Karkat.

Your story is cut short near the end as you watch the other troll come in, his head down. He seemed.. Angry? You couldn't quite tell. Dave was watching Karkat too. He came over and stopped in front of both of you. "Terezi," He said, raising his head. You, though vision impaired to the extreme, could tell that he looked absolutely horrible. He looked tired and quite distraught.

"Terezi, I need to tell you something." He said, looking straight at you. You felt Dave's grip on your hand tighten. "..Yeah? What is it?" You ask, raising a brow. Then, what he said next hit you, and hard.

"Terezi, I love you. I always have. I never said anything because you seemed happier with Douchey McDoucheface over there. But, I do love you, and a lot. Ever since I'd met you I'd always had a stupid fucking crush on you, and I can't bear to see you sitting here with this tool. I want you to be my matesprit, and I know you probably don't, but.. Ugh, just.. Fucking tell me how to feel here. What do you have to say?"

Dave kept quiet as you sat there, awkwardly thinking of what to say. "Karkat... Please. I don't need this right now. It's.. It's not going to happen between us and I'm really sorry." You say quietly. You could almost feel Karkat's heart sink. Now you felt horrible, you completely just.. Crushed his feelings, but, he had to get over it, you supposed. You were happy with Dave, and that was how it was going to stay.

Karkat stood there for a moment before running off. It wasn't like him to run away from a situation, but you couldn't blame him, either.


End file.
